


Teenage Dreams

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [40]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Adam sneak off for a bit of privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreams

Lucas couldn’t help but stare around him in amazement as they walked onto the school property. This was absolutely beyond anything that he had been expecting and more than a little intimidating. He’d seen 5* hotels with worse facilities than this and this was where children went to school.  
  
“Not what you were expecting?”  
  
Adam’s tone was light yet Lucas could detect an underlying tension but he wasn’t completely cognisant as to why it existed.  
  
“Not in the slightest! It’s a bit different to the comp I went to in Cumbria. I remember sharing the playing fields with horses more than once and we definitely didn't have facilities like this. Seriously, this is where Wes comes to school?”  
  
"Well, with our combined MI5/6 salaries, it wasn't as though Fiona and I couldn't afford it. Besides, she's an only child and her parents have contributed over the years. They tended to buy all of Wes' uniform and pay for school trips and the like. Course, they have to help out a bit more these days but it seems to work. Speaking of which, there they are," Adam gestured to where his little mini-me was running towards them, decked out in pristine cricket whites, his grandparents following close behind.  
  
Lucas hung back slightly as Adam moved forward, watching as Adam hugged his son tightly and greeted his in-laws warmly, not wanting to intrude on what was so obviously a family moment. Wes knew about his dad and Lucas and had been surprisingly okay with all of it. Indeed, he genuinely seemed happy, both for them and with the situation itself. It wasn't Wes that Lucas was worried about though, it was Fiona's parents. Adam had told him that they knew about his relationship but still, Lucas knew it couldn't be easy for them, being faced with tangible evidence that Adam had moved on after their daughter’s death. Even so, they both perfectly pleasant and amiable when Adam dragged him forwards. Then again, Lucas had the feeling that that was a result of the one-armed hug Wes had given him, something that had left Lucas rather gobsmacked and inordinately pleased.

  
~*~

  
Watching the actual cricket was far more pleasant than Lucas had expected and Wes was clearly something of the star of his team but, even so, he felt more than a little out of place. He’d never really been very good at the whole small talk/sociable thing with strangers even before the FSB had imprisoned him. Now, he felt as though he was even worse, particularly with all of the curious looks that he was receiving. Clearly all of the parents at this rather posh school were wondering who the man was who had arrived with Wes Carter’s dad.  
  
Trying to ignore the fact that he was the object of people’s scrutiny, Lucas did his best to focus on the cricket. He’d been back in England for a decent amount of time now and had adjusted very well – or so people kept telling him. There were still little things though that he found it hard to believe he was actually doing. That he was free to do. He had certainly never thought that he would do anything like this again. Applause brought him out of his thoughts and he started as he felt Adam’s hand on his thigh and hot breath against his ear.  
  
"Come on, let's sneak away for a bit. They're all going for tea so we won't be missed for a while."  
  
"And what do you propose that we sneak away to do?" Lucas turned his head just enough to see the mischievous look in Adam’s eyes.  
  
"I don't know, have a snog behind the bike sheds?"  
  
Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at Adam's comical leer and eyebrow waggling. “Does this place even have a bike shed?”  
  
“Probably not. We may have to opt for the cricket pavilion instead.”  
  
“The cricket pavilion where your son and your in-laws are currently having tea? I don’t think so.”  
  
“Spoilsport.”  
  
"I didn't say no to the sneaking off for a snog bit, just the cricket pavilion bit. Surely there's got to be somewhere else we can sneak off to around here?"  
  
"Lucas North, I like the way you think."  
  
Lucas couldn’t help but chuckle as Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him off, heading away from the cricket pavilion.  
  
They ended up not too far away, pressed up against the wall of a large building and, hopefully, away from any prying eyes. Lucas allowed all of the tension to drain out of him at the familiar feeling of Adam’s arms around him and Adam’s lips on his. There was no hurry, just the two of them exchanging languid kisses that progressively grew more heated until they had to pull apart for air.  
  
“Teenage dream come true,” Adam muttered the words against the skin of Lucas’ throat as he found that spot that, without fail, made Lucas gasp and his knees go weak.  
  
“In which case, you definitely didn’t get out enough as a teenager.” It was all Lucas could do to force the words out as Adam focused all of his intention on sucking a bruise just at his jawline.  
  
“You mean you didn’t imagine having the opportunity for an illicit snog with the hottest guy or girl in the school?”  
  
Lucas scoffed at Adam’s words but put up no resistance as he was pulled in for another lengthy kiss. Their hands hand just started to roam underneath shirt hems and beneath waistbands when they were interrupted.  
  
“Ahem!” The two of them pulled apart to see Adam’s mother-in-law staring at them with a raised eyebrow. “Wes was looking for you; you may want to make yourselves look a little more presentable before you return.”  
  
Both Adam and Lucas managed to wait until she had disappeared from sight before they burst into laughter. With some effort, Lucas managed to get his laughter under control enough to speak.  
  
“Still think this is a dream come true? Being caught snogging against the wall of your son’s sports centre by your mother-in-law?”  
  
“No. But look on the positive side … at least she arrived before we got to anything more than snogging. Five more minutes and she would have seen far more than she was expecting…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/241386.html)


End file.
